


Avatar: The Princesses of Power

by JeckParadox



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Reincarnation, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: Adora is an Imperial Firebender Cadet, soon to be Force Captain. Her whole life, she hasn't dreamed of being anything else. But after a brief trip outside of the Fire Nation, and getting caught in a strange storm, she begins having visions, and she realizes she isn't just a firebender. She's also an airbender, and an earthbender, and even a waterbender.She's the Avatar. A legend thought to be a complete myth for ages. More than that, she learns that the Horde's war against the rest of the world isn't as righteous as she had been led to believe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Avatar: The Princesses of Power

The drums beat behind them as they circled. Their eyes didn't leave each other's for a moment. Soon, one of them would go on the attack, and they both had to be ready. It was simply a question of who. 

Well.

It was probably going to be Catra. 

Adora didn't let the smile reach all the way to her face, not in front of all the other cadets, and especially not while Shadow Weaver was watching, but Catra could see it in her eyes all the same. It was in moments like this, right before a fight, where she felt the most at peace. All she had to do was wait, wait for what she knew was coming.

Catra's patience had run out, and she lashed out with a jab that sent a fireball her way. Adora flashed out with a burst of flame that dispersed Catra's attack, before quickly sending out two more flares Catra's way. The more agile cadet simply got out of the way of the attacks, and leaped for her, fire trailing off of one heel as she drove it at Adora. Adora caught the foot as it came towards her, parting Catra's flame with her own bending, and tossing her friend away, kicking another fireball at where Catra was supposed to land. 

Of course, she simply twisted in the air landing somewhere else entirely. 

It continued along this pattern for another two minutes. Give and take, back and forth, the only real difference being that Catra was far more willing to throw herself physically into the attacks and to dodge, while Adora was more rooted, choosing to divert or push through Catra's onslaught.

It was simply a matter of who would get through the other's defense first. 

Usually? 

It was Adora. 

And it was today, too. Adora moved forwards faster than Catra had expected, breaking her stance to intercept her, fire daggers erupting out of Adora's fists. She lashed out with a series of slashes that had Catra on the backfoot, forced to retreat, again and again, until they were on the edge of the arena grounds, a fire dagger held a few scant edges from Catra's neck.

Both women were breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes, neither moving. Despite her loss, Catra's eyes didn't show any disappointment, simply excitement. These sparring matches were probably the best part of the day. Adora was above and beyond the highest-scoring cadet among the Elite Firebenders, but Catra was right there behind her. And that was never more clear than when they were bending together. 

_"Excellent_ work Adora." 

And there went the excitement, Adora thought sadly, watching Catra's attitude deflate as Shadow Weaver left her position looking over the field, and came closer to them. 

She dismissed the daggers, and turned, flowing easily into a bow to the commander. "Thank you, Shadow Weaver." 

"You've progressed through the training of an Imperial Firebender with record time. I think this has proven you're finally ready to move up in your training." she said, putting a hand under Adora's chin, "Force Captain." 

Adora's eyes went wide, "Force Captain- _already?"_ she has expected to serve as part of the Royal Procession, but to be elevated straight to Force Captain...

"Of course. You're more than qualified, Adora." she produced a scroll from somewhere in her dark red robes, the seal proudly displaying the Imperial Dragon Wings, the symbol of the Horde, and handing it over to her, "Meet me at the port tomorrow, at noon. We'll take a ship to the Caldera, where you will demonstrate your talents before Lord Hordak himself, and he will make this promotion official, and assign to you a vessel in the Horde's navy." 

"I am _honored,_ Shadow Weaver. I will not disappoint you." 

"Oh, Adora, I could never be disappointed in you." she said sweetly, "Unlike certain others." 

Adora and Catra both winced as Shadow Weaver's attention shifted from her favorite student to her least, her eyes narrowing. 

Adora moved a little bit to the side, putting herself between them, "Well, it wasn't just me. Catra's been working really hard too. More than qualified as an Imperial Firebender." 

Shadow Weaver's glare became almost pointed, "How someone as unmotivated as you has managed to improve to this level is beyond me, but..." her eyes shifted away, back to Adora, "Regardless, I'll see you tomorrow, dear." 

And with that, she was gone. Practically gliding over the floor and back into the walls of the training academy. 

"Ugh, creepy waterbender." Catra got an elbow to the ribs for that, "Hey! Whatever, congratulations, _Force Captain_." Catra said, wrapping an arm over Adora's shoulder, "Look at who's moving up in the world. This is awesome! We're going to see the world! And conquer it. We'll get to blow things up!" 

"I know! This is great!" Adora said, practically jumping with joy, "I'll get my own _ship._ "

Catra's dreams of explosions faded, and she sighed, "Thanks for reminding me." she smirked, "I bet _that's_ the only reason you got promoted before me. Sea legs, or whatever." 

"You mean I don't have a crippling fear of water?" she teased. 

Catra huffed, "It's not _crippling,_ I just don't like it." 

Adora and Catra continued to tease and laugh with each other as they returned to their barracks, occasionally being interrupted by their fellow Cadets for their own congratulations. 

Adora flopped heavily down into her bed, exhausted, and Catra flopped down right next to her, still grinning, "But, seriously, congrats Adora. This is exactly what we've wanted, for so long. Finally leaving the Cadets." 

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Adora asked, "I mean, even if I'm the one in command of the ship, we'll still be, you know, _on_ a ship." 

"I'll get used to it." Catra said, determined, "What's important, is that it'll be the two of us. No Shadow Weaver, no superior officers, no instructors." she turned over, pressing her back into Adora's side, "No more being packed in like sardine-minnows, huh? For you, at least. _Captains_ get their own quarters." 

Adora nodded, shifting closer to her best friend, "Big ones too." she added, giggling, "Plenty of room for two." 

Catra flushed, suddenly embarrassed, "Uh..." 

"Oh please, we both know that I can't sleep if it's quiet." 

Catra seemed unsure what to say in the face of that, so she instead reached out, and took the scroll, cracking the seal and rolling it out. 

"Hey! That's mine." Adora complained, but Catra was already out of the bed, reading through it. 

"...I'm not coming with." she said. All the joy her voice held earlier vanishing. 

"What?" Adora took it, and quickly read through it as well. The scroll was both instructions on where on the island's port to meet, and what to bring with her. It specified that she and Shadow Weaver would be the only ones leaving the island on that ship. She looked up at the crestfallen Catra, "Well... that doesn't mean we can't serve together, it just means that I'm going to receive the commission alone." 

"You don't get it. Shadow Weaver hates me. She's not going to let me graduate just to go and join you." she huffed, "If she ever does let me graduate, she'll probably make me be the bodyguard to some stupid general who doesn't go within spitting distance of an _actual_ battlefield. Or maybe I'll be a guard at the Boiling Rock." she muttered, covering her face. 

"Catra..." Adora sighed, "Look, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Just, not right now."

"I'm just as good as you! I deserve to be going with you!"

"Well... you were kind of being disrespectful." 

"Why should I respect her!?" Catra snarls, "She's just a bitter old traitor of a waterbender who knows that every bit of power she has she only has because of Hordak, and she's annoyed because everyone else knows that too! It sure must be easy being a people-pleaser like you, Adora." she grabbed the scroll, and stormed off. 

"Catra! Catra wait!" 

But she didn't. She darted down the hall, towards the courtyard, and then climbed up onto the roof. 

Adora groaned in irritation, but got to climbing as well. She knew where Catra was heading. A place on the roof of the academy where they'd be practically invisible. They had discovered it as children, and they hadn't ever really stopped going. 

When she found Catra, practically rolled into a ball, Adora let out a sigh, and sank down next to her. 

"...This isn't the end, Catra." Adora said, "They aren't going to separate us, not _forever."_

"Sure. Whatever. I don't care." 

"You're too skilled for Shadow Weaver to just leave you in the academy. Even if you do keep needling her." Adora said, practically, "You're going to have the chance to be out and about eventually. And when that does happen, we'll find a way to get you assigned to my ship. I'll pull strings. We'll find a way to make it work." 

Catra didn't look at her, but let out an annoyed grunt and tossed the scroll over. "Whatever, take your stupid scroll. I don't even care. I just want to get out of this dump." she looked out over the island, one of the most western of the Fire Nation. The academy dominated most of it. It was here that those who rose to the rank of Cadet were trained, thousands of them. The port was filled with huge metal ships, some still billowing smoke into the air, ready to take those lucky graduates and recruits elsewhere in the Fire Nation, to get on different ships, and head out to fronts across the world. 

A world that she and Catra had never seen. 

Not all Cadets were considered Imperial Firebenders, worthy of the Royal Procession. She had heard that before Hordak arrived, only the children of Nobles could attempt to qualify as Imperial Firebenders. Trained from a young age in the most advanced firebending techniques, once Hordak conquered the Fire Nation, and got rid of the old ways and the Nobility, he kept the training program around. But instead of Nobles, he had orphans who showed great potential put through that intense training.

Children like her and Catra, raised practically from birth to be the best possible soldiers they could be. They grew up knowing, for certain, that they would join the Horde as elite warriors, she would be one of the ones to help bring order to the world. To bring to the rest of the world the improvements that the Horde once brought the Fire Nation. To free them of their primitive ways and inferior cultures and help them find something better. To help them find unity. 

Unity under the Horde. 

"I wonder what else is out there, beyond this island. Beyond the Fire Nation." Catra murmured. 

Adora wondered too. 

She was suddenly hit with an idea. Something that would make sure she and Catra would part on good terms, free from all this talk about Shadow Weaver. The scroll basically declared to all the world that she was a Force Captain now, even if Hordak never gave the explicit order. 

That meant she could requisition vehicles for personal use. 

Adora smiled, and looked to Catra, a rare gleam of mischief in her eyes, "Want to go find out?" 

* * *

"You're officially awesome!" Catra shouted, holding onto the edge of the vehicle, "I can't believe you stole a jet ski!" 

"Requisitioned!" Adora corrected, keeping her grip on the handles. Academy Island grew smaller behind them, visible mostly thanks to the plums of the dozens of cruisers docked with it. 

Honestly, Adora loved the water, probably just as much as Catra hated it. Although her friend seemed to be handling the jet ski okay. It was hard to lose your balance and get dizzy when you can't even stand up, she supposed. She had sought out to sail on every ship she could, taken every extra lesson on it that she could find, both on how to pilot jet skis and the Fire Nation's preferred metal steamships, to even old-fashioned primitive sailing ships. 

She had never actually left Academy Island, but she studied maps, and she had often sailed the waters nearby the island, catching glimpses of the ones closest. The western-most island of the Fire Nation, Crescent Island, would be only an hour or so away, if they kept the course straight. She'd pilot the jet ski close enough for Catra to have a look, see some of the rest of the world, and then they'd turn around, she'd have plenty of time to turn them back around and get ready for her meeting at noon tomorrow with Shadow Weaver. 

She suddenly noticed that Catra had moved up in the seat, practically breathing down her neck, "Um." 

"Hey, let me have a try." Catra reached for the handles. 

"What, no! Are you crazy?" she elbowed Catra away, but she just slipped around Adora's other side, reaching for them again.

"It looks easy, you're doing it." 

"I've taken lessons! Lessons that you refused! Because you are _bad at boats_!" Adora protested, "Catra, if you tip this thing over, I swear I'll-" she was shoved aside, and Catra slipped in between her and the controls.

"Hah!" 

The ski was moving a lot faster now, the engine revving noisily as it made a wild turn to the left, sending spray everywhere. In the distance, the sky turned more gray. 

"Catra! Give me back control!" 

"Hey, this really is easy! Kind of fun too. I think I'm beginning to see why you wasted so much time playing in the water." 

"You're going to waste our fuel! What if we don't have enough to get back!"

"That's a future-us problem." 

The wind was picking up. 

Adora groaned as she shoved Catra aside, almost into the water, before pulling her back behind her. "Don't do that again!" she snapped, "You've gotten us off-course, and we're going way too fast and-" her eyes alighted on the compass, "-and we're heading North-West."

"...What's bad about that?" Catra asked, flippant. Enjoying the act of leaving the island, and Adora being rebellious for once, to treat any of their situation seriously. 

"We're not heading for Crescent Island anymore. We're heading for the Whispering Winds." and, sure enough, it could already be heard. The swirling fogs ahead of them carved a long line across the horizon. It stretched across much of the northern Earth Kingdom's coast, and by extension, shielding the North Pole, and the Western and Northern Air Temples as well.

It was the greatest barrier against the Horde's expansion into the North. 

"What's in there?" Catra asked, staring at the wall of churning mist.

"Nobody knows. Every horde squadron that's gone in hasn't come back out." Adora said, "They say there are sharp rocks and whirlpools hidden by the fog, and ancient sea monsters prowling underwater."

"Let's go in." Catra said suddenly, grabbing the handle and twisting it, kicking the engines back into overdrive. 

"What? Why!?" 

"So we can say we were the first ones to do it." she said, grinning. 

"No-" but it was too late, they passed into the fogs, and the thrumming of the wind was nearly deafening. "We need to slow down!" their hair was pulled back and forth, and the waves became choppy and wild, bouncing their little ski up and down, "We need to-" the ski lifted up, following a wave, but it curled away at the wrong angle. Adora tried to correct it, but the ski was almost flipped because of it. She lost her grip on the slick handles, and went flying. 

She hit the water, hard, and immediately began to sink. 

She was dazed by the impact, and sucked down, deeper, deeper, into the chaotic waters. Was she going to die like this? 

There was a flash of light, and then unconsciousness.

* * *

Catra stared, wide-eyed behind her. She desperately pulled at the handles, turning the machine back towards where Adora had fell. What was she going to do? She could swim- not well, but she could. But could she carrying someone else? "Adora!" she screamed out. There wasn't any response, at least not until the giant column of blue-white light erupted from the water in front of her. It cut through the fog, cut through the winds, and pierced all the way into the sky. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. Rising up, and up, and up, the water churning around its source. 

But, just as it appeared, the light flickered and vanished. 

In its wake, Catra stared at the spot where it had rose up from. A... rock. A single small column of stone just barely standing above the other waters. And draped across it, was Adora. 

Catra slowed down the vehicle as much as she could, trying to fight back against the choppy waters, and began chanting insults to herself in her mind. Why had she let this happen? Just for some thrill? Wanting to make her last day with Adora in what might be years just a little more _fun?_ She couldn't tell if Adora was breathing. She stopped the machine next to the tiny island, and grabbed Adora, hefting her onto the jet ski, and then turning towards the way she thought was home. If she went straight, it would either lead her back into Fire Nation waters, or into Earth Kingdom waters. If it was Fire Nation, they would be home free. If it was Earth Kingdom... she'd deal with that when the time came. 

But she couldn't stay here. She revved the engine, and pushed the jet ski forwards, hopefully towards home.

* * *

**_Balance must be restored._ **

_Adora was seeing things, things she had only ever seen in paintings, as if she was really there. Huge, wide empty plains of grass, not a hint of ocean in any direction. Places where there were so many trees, and so many plants, you couldn't even see the sky or the ground. Snow-capped mountains. Bubbling volcanoes. Buildings, made of stone, made of wood, made of brick, made of ice._

_She saw palaces and temples and shrines, things the Horde did away with, because they were useless and based in primitive superstition, and Hordak had shown them all the true path to progress but... the ones in her dreams were full of life. Full of people wearing clothes she had never seen before. Greens and blues and yellows and oranges. Hanging from their necks and wrists were a variety of ornaments, ranging from gold and jewels to simple strings of beads, carved from stone or wood or bone. They bowed and danced and ate and thanked and lit candles and told stories in front of statues of ancestors long dead, or Spirits who had once helped, or harmed, their homes._

_The people, too, the people were all so different, not just the pale skin and dark eyes and compact stature of the Fire Nation. Eyes that were as blue as the ocean, green as emerald, or gray as a storm cloud, skin that could be dark as tree bark, or bronze as sand, or pink as a peach, and everything in between, people who were so tall they'd hit their heads on nearly any doorway in the Fire Nation, and that was just normal._

_She saw animals. Creatures big and small. Especially in places she'd never think to look. In the ocean, in the skies, under the earth. How could someone like her ever see things like this?_

_She saw the four Elements. She saw a man lift an arm, and had a sturdy pillar of earth come up to meet it. With a touch, he broke it into blocks, and with quick strikes, sent the projectiles flying. She saw a woman step off the ground, and then twist and spin, dancing on nothing, as air whipped through her yellow robes, carrying her up and up, until she landed on a tree branch far away from the ground. She saw someone cast themselves into the ocean, and rise back out of it again at high speed, their feet resting without slipping on a shard of ice, their arms circling as they pulled themselves on invisible ropes through the sea._

_And..._

_She saw_ something. _Lights in the darkness. No, there was the moon._

 _Lights in the_ sky.

_But then it all burned away._

_The temples, the buildings, the robes, the beads, the people. It all went up in fire, which curdled into smoke._

_It was... horrible._

_And it was the Horde doing the burning. A mix of red and black armor, bearing either the flame symbol of the Fire Nation, or the Dragon's Wings of the Horde._

_Adora mentally recoiled from the images. From the blackened battlegrounds, from the putrid smoke spewing from the metal ships and metal tanks. From the mere implication that the Horde- the Horde that fought for unity, for order, could possibly destroy all those beautiful things. Those things were all primitive superstition, limits on progress, and the rest of the world would be free of them under Hordak._

_The Horde would bring balance, wouldn't it? That's all this was. One big, last war, to end all conflict forever. Under Hordak, everything will be better. That's what she had been told, ever since she was young._

**_The world must seek the Avatar._ **

_**Adora.**_

_Her entire soul seemed to shiver as the voice addressed her directly._

_**Adora.**_

_**Ad** ora!"_

"Adora!" 

"Bluh?" Adora blinked awake, the images and voices all fading away. "Catra?"

"Oh thank goodness you're awake."

"What... happened?" 

"You fell off the ski, and I saved your life." she said, "Now, come on, are you alright?" 

"I'm... I think I'm okay." Adora said quietly. 

"Okay, good. So... can you pilot us back? I have no idea where we are."

"Fine, just don't try to grab the handles away from me again." Adora said, "So, seen enough of what's beyond the Fire Nation yet?" 

"Oh no. This was the most fun I've had in months and we almost died." Catra said, grinning.

They made it back to Academy Island without much further issue, she returned the ski to where it belonged, and went back to the barracks, all with a distracted air. Catra tried to lighten the mood, but it was clear that Adora had a lot on her mind. What with almost drowning, leaving everything she's ever knew, and the upcoming promotion, Catra decided to give her some space. 

That night, they slept alongside each other, and even after Catra slipped into unconsciousness, Adora was wide awake. Thinking back to the things she had seen. How much of it was imagined? How much of it was real? Were those images, those places, those people just dreams? Something her own brain cooked up from descriptions in books, or paintings, or stories from the instructors? And if it was just a dream, why would it ever imply the Horde was _wrong?_ She was loyal, she _knew_ that the Horde was a force of good. 

Didn't she?

She had other things to worry about. She would be heading into the Caldera, the heart of the Fire Nation, the heart of the Horde. She would be getting a commission soon, once she displayed her talents and skills before Hordak. A ship, troops. Responsibilities and freedoms that she had been craving her entire life. 

And all she could think about were some stupid rebellious dreams she got from hitting her head on a rock? 

What was wrong with her?

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of Catra nearby, on her breathing, on her warmth. She should be savoring this. It could be the last time for a while. More than that, she would be leaving the Academy. Leaving her home. Leaving her teachers, leaving her friends. Or, well, Catra. The others were all nice, but... competitiveness was strong among the Cadets, encouraged heavily by the instructors. It was what fueled your inner flame, after all. Feelings of anger, of passion, of duty. The more they competed, the hotter their fires got. 

She and Catra could be friends _and_ rivals. And she treasured that. It wasn't the fault of the other Cadets if they couldn't do the same. She tried to do just that for most of the night. Focusing on the sounds of Catra's sleeping. On the texture of the bed she probably would never sleep in again. 

But her mind kept drifting, back to that dream.

Or... maybe not a dream. 

She wasn't a rebel. She knew that, deep down. And those animals and places were far too detailed to just be things she made up. More than that... Catra had said something happened, didn't she? She saw a bright light on the island. 

Something _weird_ happened there, Adora decided, and she had to figure out what it was, and what _exactly_ it had to do with her. 

But tomorrow, she would be leaving for the heart of the Fire Nation. Far away from Academy Island and far away from the Whispering Winds and its strange occurrence. Afterwards, she would be sent to one of the fronts, she might not be back to Academy Island again in years. Or possibly ever. If she didn't get up and look into it _right now_ , she might not have the chance. 

She sat up, climbed out of the bed, and began putting on her armor, and then putting her dark brown hair up into a ponytail. She made her way back to her bed, and jostled Catra a little. 

"Hrrrm?" she muttered, cracking open one eye. 

"Catra. I'll be back by morning." she whispered, "Don't worry." 

"Where?" she asked blearily. 

"To the island. In the Whispering Winds. I had to find out what happened." she said quietly, "I need to figure out what happened."

"With that light?" Catra asked, more awake now, and worried, "Why?" 

"It just feels important somehow." 

"Cool. Let's go."

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble." Adora said softly, "I'll be back in the morning. I just wanted to let you know." 

"...I don't like this. What if you fall in again?" 

"Well, without _someone_ there grabbing at the controls, I doubt anything will happen." Adora said, causing Catra to roll her eyes. 

"Okay, whatever." she rolled back into Adora's bed, closing her eyes again, "Stay safe. Be back by morning, or I'll bring a whole battleship looking for you, and you'll be so embarrassed." 

"Got it." Adora said fondly, before walking out of the barracks. 

She slipped past the guards without much trouble, and made her way down the path to the port once more, and then to where the jet skis were housed. She checked the gauges on the closest one, seeing they were full, she got on, and took off into the ocean. She made a beeline, not for Crescent Island, but for the Whispering Winds. 

She slowed down as she approached the great wall, hesitating. Honestly, it was probably a miracle that she and Catra got out alive with only a close shave. Going in a second time... Was this just suicide? Over what might be some stupid concussion dream?

**_Adora_ **

She blinked, surprised at the sound ringing through her mind, and all at once, she knew that she was right. It wasn't just a dream. 

She turned the handles on her ski, and slowly pushed into the fog. Deeper and deeper, navigating every whirlpool and odd twist of the waves and blast of sudden wind as best as she could. She didn't know what she was following, exactly, but she had a feeling that she was getting closer, closer to... _something._

As she saw a pulsing blue glow through the mists in front of her, she knew that she was right.

Closer, and closer, until... 

It was an island. A small one, admittedly, but still just an island. Was this the one that Catra had found her on? Probably not, considering Catra never mentioned the softly-glowing temple. Maybe the light was so bright earlier it obscured it, or something?

Either way, she had a feeling this was what she was looking for. 

She began walking towards it, only stop as something _massive_ passed overhead. "What the-"

"I knew there was something over here!" came a female voice from above, "Just set down anywhere Camkilo!" 

Adora flinched at the loud groan of the creature the girl must be riding, and quickly darted out of the way as the creature came to sudden drop onto the surface of the island. She stared at the creature, amazed. It was huge, covered in shaggy white hair, and a few arrow-shaped stripes of brown. It had six legs, and a huge wide tail. From its forehead, were two mighty horns. 

She knew _exactly_ what this was.

"A Wind Buffalo!" Adora squeaked, only to quickly cover her mouth. 

"It's a Flying Bison!" the girl on top shouted back down, before going wide-eyed at her. The boy next to her had the same shocked expression, "Horde Soldier!" 

"I see her!" 

"Aaaaaaa!" 

"Aaaaaa!" 

The Flying Bison opened its maw and let out a roar as well. 

The girl then leaped from the Bison, spinning through the air, her orange robes catching the breeze, landing her gracefully only a few feet away from Adora. Before she could do anything, the girl lashed out with one hand, and a gale of wind bashed into her. An airbender, she realized. The other boy wasn't, it seemed, as he had to partially climb down the bison and then drop the last foot or so, before pulling out his bow and knocking an arrow, aiming right for her. 

She was outnumbered, and while she had gone through obstacle courses meant to simulate what it was like to fight an enemy bender, she had never actually faced a real airbender. Nor had anyone ever launched arrows at her before.

So, she did what all her instructors had told her to do in a situation like this.

Fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Camkilo" means bright, or sparkle, in Nepali.


End file.
